SPG y Penguin
by KatieMi
Summary: Penguin se siente frustrado sexualmente y decide comprar una revista que le ayude a liberar esa frustración.


**One Shot (o viñeta o como queráis llamarlo) que ha surgido de una mezcla entre el fan art de una amiga y fantasías respecto Sachi y Penguin, del cierto sé que todo lo que yo pueda escribir de estos personajes en su mayoría son head canons. Por lo poco que conocemos de Oda-sama, Penguin es seguramente otro de esos personajes a los que ha dibujado ocultando su rostro para no tener que dibujarle la cara, ni pensar demasiado en cómo debería ser… al mismo tiempo remitiéndome a otros diseños del maestro Oda los nombres y el aspecto reflejan la personalidad del personaje así que me he atrevido a examinar detalladamente a Penguin. Algunos de mis Head canons los argumentaré en una nota de autora al final de fic. Sin duda Penguin es uno de mis personajes favoritos se nota en la mayoría de mis fics de One piece en los que aparece, el día que Oda nos desvele algo más sobre su personalidad podre deshacerme por fin de todos esos head canons…**

Penguin bordeó aquel quiosco repleto de revistas de moda y deportes. Él buscaba otro tipo de revista, una que cubriera sus necesidades, aun que estas le hacían sentirse algo incomodo.

Aquel pequeño submarino amarillo no admitía ninguna presencia femenina. Dormían en un espacio pequeño y habitualmente si tocaba compartir cama no era con ninguna interesante intención. El moreno se estremeció horrorizado al pensar que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera tener segundas intenciones respecto a él.

—Argg Penguin en que cosas piensas. — dijo en voz alta con una expresión de desagrado en su cara.

Volviendo al quiosco, en la parte trasera de este se encontraban las revistas de carácter erótico. No quería nada más explícito pues si alguien la encontraba se veía dando demasiadas explicaciones sin tener necesidad.

Ese alguien no era otro que Sachi, podía verlo en el nuevo mundo contándole a todo el mundo que había encontrado una revista pornográfica entre sus cosas. Y como si no fuera suficiente también lo veía contándoselo a bellezas exuberantes que se encontrasen en su viaje, sin la más mala intención posible, así era Sachi hablaba, hablaba y hablaba…

Sachi conseguía chicas en casi cualquier isla que visitaban, les hacia un par de bromas y todas caían a sus pies. El capitán era otro que se las quitaba de encima como si fueran moscas. Aun que cabe decir que a Trafalgar Law no le interesaba nada que no fuera a formar parte de su estrategia para convertirse en el rey de los piratas... Eso le daba opciones pues las pobres damas con sus corazones rotos buscaban consuelo, pero no en él. Penguin siempre sentía vergüenza y acababa ocultándose detrás de su gorra mientras veía como cualquier otro se llevaba a la chica.

Se compraría una revista y dejaría que su estrés desapareciera con ayuda de su imaginación.  
—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, como si fuera un asesinato. — rio para sus adentros. Buscó entre aquel montón de revistas no sabía cual coger, no sabía que tipo de revista quería.

Una anunciaba "grandes melones", al verla no pudo evitar reírse como si tuviera cinco años. Le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza enfrentarse al dependiente con aquella revista. Imaginaba a un cajero con el humor de su amigo Sachi si diciendo en voz alta — así que te van los grandes melones ¡eh! —. Sólo de imaginar la escena se sonrojó.  
Aun que solo esperaba que el cajero fuera alguien discreto y no hiciera ningún comentario no se quedó con aquella revista, tampoco le gustaba en especial.

Alargó la mano en busca de otra revista sin mirar. Esperaba encontrarse con algo que le sirviera pero al mirar la revista de cerca y leer el titulo sintió escalofríos. Se trataba de "Oh Kamma way" una revista de Okamas y travestidos. Demasiado lejos del tipo de revista que Penguin buscaba, la volvió a dejar rápidamente en su sitio, esperando que nadie le hubiera visto cogerla, miraba a ambos lados para asegurarse.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y le ardían, ¿era vergüenza? ¿Tal vez rabia? — ¡Por Dios, ni que fuera tan complicado! —.Casi gritaba. Suspiró y se repitió que si le iba a costar tanto o más que encontrar a una chica. Tal vez debería encerrarse en el baño sin ninguna revista y olvidarse de pasar un mal rato, pero en el fondo no deseaba hacer eso pues Penguin era algo romántico y le gustaba fantasear con cierto ideal de mujer, alguna que fuera capaz de vestir un mono, amase las artes marciales, con el pelo largo, probablemente un poco mandona y con una mirada capaz de congelarlo o hacerlo arder dependiendo de sus intenciones.

"Ese tipo de mujer no se encuentra en las revistas eróticas" pensó observando otra revista. SPG era el titulo, nada demasiado revelador, en la portada una chica tatuada con ojos verdes y con un cuerpo de exuberantes curvas femeninas. No era su ideal, pero valdría.

La cogió y dio la vuelta al quiosco de nuevo para pagar. Había cola y era un engorro. Para más molestia un grupo de chicas se acababa de colar y el tipo que tenía delante no dejaba de quejarse en voz alta mientras las chicas se reían. Veía de lejos a Sachi que no tardaría en correr hacia la cola y preguntarle que se traía entre manos. Si eso sucedía no podía meterse la revista dentro del mono y fingir que no llevaba nada en las manos, porque no podía estar haciendo cola para comprar nada. Debería pensar en comprar algo más para distraer la atención si eso sucedía, levantó la vista y vio un estante lleno de paquetes de chicles. Si Sachi preguntaba, él estaba haciendo cola para comprar chicles.

En la caja, un hombre corpulento se encargaba de cobrar a los clientes y le gritaba a un tal Usagi que se encargase de ayudarle.

— ¡ya voy! Pero ya es mi hora de salir así que deberás pagarme una hora extra al completo – contestó Usagi, quien resultaba ser una chica.

Las manos de Penguin temblaban y estaba sudando. No quería que una mujer le cobrase la revista. En el otro lado la chica se puso a cobrar a los clientes, la mayoría de los cuales se repartieron en dos colas. Penguin se mantuvo en su cola, pegado a aquel tipo que estaba de mal humor por el comportamiento poco correcto de las chicas que se habían colado. Pero observaba a Usagi con detalle, su largo pelo verde estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas y aquellos ojos expresivos y luego aquellos labios carnosos que dibujaban una sonrisa…

— ¡Oye! — Era Usagi, y se refería a él —. El de la gorra, ¡por aquí!

Penguin no sabía qué hacer, temblaría y seguramente diría algo estúpido. Se giro fingiendo que no la había oído, pero allí estaba Sachi. No quería ser visto, tenía que esconderse detrás aquel tipo que tenía delante. Pero sólo podía ser en dirección de aquella chica, que seguía llamándolo con cara de circunstancia.

Él no podía moverse, estaba paralizado, había sido una estupidez. Revistas eróticas, podía haber robado las que tenían algunos de sus compañeros en el submarino si tanto necesitaba una. En ese momento reparó en Sachi, estaba a punto de girarse en aquella dirección cuando Penguin se movió hacia el mostrador,donde la chica con los ojos abiertos como naranjas le dijo entre risas y guiñándole un ojo — ya pensaba que eras sordo

Penguin se sonrojó, la miró a los ojos por un momento y rápidamente retiró la mirada hacia abajo, pero se dio cuenta de que abajo estaba su busto. "Su pecho" pensó y se sintió incomodo de nuevo así que tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla a la cara.

— veamos que tienes ahí, si no, no podré cobrarte.

—Oh sí, vaya perdona. — dijo Penguin intentando no tartamudear. Seguido le entregó la revista a Usagi, quien al verla se sonrojó tanto o más que Penguin y le retiró la mirada. Penguin se maldijo a si mismo "¿por qué tenias que dejar que fuera ella quien te cobrase la dichosa revista? y añadió. — también quiero un paquete de chicles de menta, son muy refrescantes ¿sabes?

Su comentario hizo reír a la chica que se giró para coger el paquete de chicles, "los vende, por supuesto que lo sabe" se dijo en su cabeza cuando ella se giró para coger el paquete de chicles de la estantería del quiosco.

Al entregárselos le dijo el precio de todo. —serán 1.000 berries. — Penguin no se podía creer que una dichosa revista y un paquete de chicles fueran tan caros, la chica lo notó. — Se trata de una revista de carácter independiente y es bastante cara, cuesta mucho distribuirlas. Si quieres puedo orientarte sobre los precios de las revistas con un estilo parecido.

Al decir esto Penguin quien se había calmado un poco se sonrojó más, cosa que hizo que Usagi riera y también sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Había sonado raro, definitivamente hablar con chicas era algo demasiado complicado. Si fuera tan fácil como las artes marciales, se las debería despegar, pero no. Más bien creaba una atmosfera de incomodidad alrededor de las mujeres, "¿pero cómo puedes ser tan cenizo?" se preguntó.

—N-no, da igual. — dijo tartamudeando. Se quedaría con aquella revista, sentía pavor de que la chica saliera de detrás del mostrador y se fuera a la parte de las revistas eróticas a comentarle cuales estaban mejor de precio y "se parecían" a la que él había elegido. Sacó su cartera del bolsillo. Otro problema al acecho, no llevaba billetes. Tenía que ponerse a contar las monedas para alargar su estancia en aquel dichoso diminuto espacio compartido con aquella Usagi que lo ponía nervioso, ya no solo por el hecho de estar comprándole una revista de carácter erótico si no por toda la conversación. — Joder — se le escapó al chico al ver que sólo llevaba 900 berries. Ella lo estaba mirando y eso no ayudaba. Dejó los 900 berries sobre el mostrador y buscó en los bolsillos del mono, pero no tenía más dinero.

— No te preocupes, déjalo en 900 berries — dijo ella sonriendo aun con las mejillas rojas, dispuesta a recoger el dinero y entregarle la revista de nuevo a Penguin.

—Pero… — intentó decir Penguin.

—No te preocupes, son solo 100 berries, no los echaremos en falta. — la chica guardo el dinero y le entregó todo a Penguin a prisa como si no quisiera que lo viera el corpulento cajero de la otra cola.

— Gra-gracias. — contestó el. Se guardó la revista en el interior del mono a la vez que salía en la dirección que había visto a Sachi.

No sería hasta días más tarde que de hecho tendría tiempo para estar solo. En la habitación que compartía con el resto de compañeros tenían algunas taquillas que les proporcionaban algo de intimidad, pues aun que era genial disfrutar de la compañía de todos aquellos otros piratas, siempre se necesitaba algún lugar sagrado en el que depositar las cartas de amigos o familiares que habían dejado atrás a lo largo de su viaje por la Grand Line.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación por dentro para evitarse sorpresas y se dirigió a su taquilla donde con la ruedecilla marcó la combinación secreta que la abría. Rebuscó debajo de las camisetas sucias, allí estaba la dichosa revista.

Con la revista en una mano se tumbó en la cama. Miró a la chica de la portada, era mona y le había gustado al verla en el quiosco pero no le inspiraba demasiado. Empezó a hojear la revista en busca de la candidata a formar parte de sus fantasías personales. No es que fuera a escribir poesía, pero ya que había pasado aquel momento tan incomodo al comprar la revista quería que fuera una buena experiencia.

Había pasado ya un reportaje fotográfico que le había inspirado medianamente con dos chicas cuando se encontró con la chica perfecta. Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo al verla, tatuada, de labios carnosos, ojos expresivos y pelo verde. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, era aquella Usagi.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Penguin. El calor que hacia un momento le había recorrido todo el cuerpo seguía ahí, pero se difuminaba con otro tipo de estado. La vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

Era aquel motivo el color de las mejillas de Usagi, ¿tal vez por ese motivo le había hecho pagar tanto?, o ¿por ese motivo le perdonó los 100 berries? La cabeza de Penguin era la única que ardía en ese momento.

Colocó de nuevo la revista en la taquilla y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua helada, necesitaba relajarse. La revista precisamente le había proporcionado muchos estados pero el de relajación no era uno de ellos.

**Más notas de Kittie:**

**Los berries asumo que funcionan parecido a los Yenes o la Antigua peseta, sin céntimos ni nada por el estilo y como a duras penas recuerdo lo que valían las cosas con la peseta, he supuesto que 1.000 berries serian equivalentes a unas 1000 pesetas, algo así como 5 euros que seria un precio caro para una revista y chicles… ( no en euros pero si en pesetas y me supongo que seria parecido con berries xD)**

**Referente a la personalidad de Penguin… como sabréis los pingüinos son curiosamente uno de los pocos animales que se emparejan de ahí que diga ser "romántico" y tenga un ideal de mujer xD ( si aun que compre revistas eróticas puede ser un romántico, a todo el mundo le gusta el sexo u.u) luego el hecho de que sea tan tímido tiene que ver con que se oculte, como he dicho antes Oda podría haber creado a Penguin como lo hizo solo por pereza, pero habitualmente las personalidades y el aspecto así como el nombre tienen un carácter relevante en sus personajes. Un ejemplo claro es Aphelandra que se supone que es la flor más grande del mundo y efectivamente es un personaje de dimensiones enromes a comparación con sus compañeras las otras Kuja… como este ejemplo podríamos poner mil. En fin después del ejemplo decir que Penguin se oculta debajo de su gorra… puede que sea por que pretende hacerse el interesante y no por que sea tímido, pero en este fic quise plantearlo como tímido ù.ú si se hiciera el interesante aquí seria algo un poco raro…**

**El caso Usagi tiene que ver con que no me gusta usar miembros de otras tripulaciones que me parezca poco cursi poner en el mostrador, y no se me ocurre ningún personaje que ya haya aparecido en el manga con la "personalidad" que esta muestra…**


End file.
